


At The Hop

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: After coming out, Blaine Anderson befriends (decidedly straight) fellow outcast Kurt Hummel, only things aren't quite as they seem. One dance, one fateful night, could change everything. Klaine AU, Kurt knows Blaine before Sadie Hawkins. Warnings for hate speech/hate crimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Kurt knew Blaine before Sadie Hawkins and this is the result. It's complete and I want to post it all before the Sadie Hawkins episode airs/before classes start, which happens to be the same day. I'm already working on a sequel and there may be more parts/one shots in this verse depending on what happens.
> 
> This story was originally posted on [Scarves and Coffee](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=7746) in January 2013. My apologies for any errors or inconsistencies I missed when originally posting this fic.

Blaine had no idea that coming out was going to be so hard.

He had agonized over it for months, unsure of the reaction of his parents, his friends. He had talked to Colin, the only openly gay kid at the school about it. A lot. Finally he'd gathered up enough courage to talk to his parents. It went surprisingly well. True, his father hadn't been able to look at him afterwards, looking extremely uncomfortable, but he had been expecting to be disowned, so he tried not to let it bother him too much. His mother hadn't been too surprised, apparently, and she had hugged him like there was no tomorrow, whispering how much she loved him into his hair. 

His friends had been the shocker. Blaine expected at least one of them to stand by him, but as soon as he told him, he was friendless. Most of them looked uncomfortable and just ignored him, but one called him a fag to his face. He was crushed. He'd ended up sobbing in the bathroom until he remembered Colin. Colin would understand. 

And he had. But even this new friendship felt forced, out of necessity rather than desire. Blaine couldn't help but feel alone.

As soon as his so called friends had been told the news, it seemed like the entire school had found out he was gay. The entire school looked at him differently now. He felt so self conscious walking down the halls, feeling the eyes of his peers on him. He worried about his hair, always so out of control. He decided to start geling it, restraining it, so that he could at least have control over something in his life. And look damn good while doing it. 

Soon after, the shoving started. At first he brushed it off; the halls were extremely crowded, after all, and maybe it had just been an accident. He clung to this conviction until they started throwing him up against the lockers. That had to be deliberate.

But he could get through this. Four more years, actually three and half. You can do this, Blaine. Just suck it up! You are the one who decided coming out was a good idea. 

It had started to suffocate him, living a lie. A part of him wanted to run to the roof and shout "I'M GAY!" for all the world to hear. The more rational part of his brain called for restraint. He decided to compromise, although he wasn't sure if it had been worth it. 

Blaine sighed as he stood in front of his open locker, trying to focus on finding his lunch. Suddenly, something, no someone, was thrown into him, knocking him forward. Instinctively he expected it to have been one of those jocks, but the body didn't run off like those cowards usually did. 

"Hey fag, we found a girlfriend for you!" One of his tormentors taunted, leering at him.

The person who had been shoved into him stood up indignantly. "I am not a girl!" he called out shrilly. "And I'm not gay!"

"Whatever you say, fairy," the jerk replied, laughing as he and his cronies walked away, one of them pounding the ringleader on the back in congratulations.

"God, I hate those morons."

Blaine turned to look at the boy next to him. He recognized him, Kurt Hummel. He was a freshman too, he even had a class with him. But they had never talked. Kurt seemed to be a loner, never really speaking to anyone. Blaine swallowed some bile when he realized how often he'd seen those same asses shove Kurt into lockers just like they had started doing with him. How often had he just stood by, pretending not to see just like everyone did with him? He felt shame envelope him. 

Kurt looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about that."

Blaine smiled, shrugging it off. "No worries. Trust me, I understand completely."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly, fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag. Blaine looked at him for the first time, really looked. The boy was dressed, as always, with flare, a seemingly random assortment of items that somehow managed not to clash. His bangs were combed to the side, parted in the middle. And those pale, blue bell eyes. There was so much emotion there, so much that Blaine had never noticed. He wondered how he had never noticed this boy before. He was slightly awkward looking, but still somehow captivatingly beautiful. And straight.

"I have to say, you bruise a lot less than a locker, thanks for cushioning the blow." 

Blaine smiled back shyly. "Any time." He froze. "Um, I mean-"

"I understand," Kurt reassured him with a small smile of his own. "We'd better hurry if we want to eat anything." Blaine grabbed his food and slammed the locker shut, noticing how it made Kurt flinch a little. He hated that he put that face there. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," 

"Would you'd like to sit with me at lunch?" Blaine was a bit taken aback. He wasn't used to anyone asking him for social interaction anymore. It took him a minute to process everything, not knowing how to find the words he needed to convey to Kurt just how much this meant to him. Kurt's face fell, clearly misinterpreting the silence. "It's okay if you have other plans," he muttered quietly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine called out, catching his arm. "I'd love to. Sorry, my brain just sort of...forgot how to work momentarily."

Kurt laughed. The sound wasn't derisive, it was a bit glorious actually. "It happens to the best of us." They hurried down the halls, quickly reaching the cafeteria, exchanging small talk. They sat down at a table in the corner, trying to be as far away from the rest of the world as possible. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke. "You're awfully brave, you know."

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kurt shrugged, stabbing at his fruit. "Coming out. It can't have been easy. I mean, you've sort of become the new favorite punching bag."

The food Blaine was chewing suddenly felt too dry. "Yeah, well," he muttered.

"We don't have to talk about it." Kurt was blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. God, I suck at this whole making friends thing."

Blaine smiled wanly. "You don't suck. I'm curious, though, why me?" 

Kurt picked at his salad. "Let's just say I know what it feels like to be alone." He met Blaine's gaze shyly, and Blaine couldn't force himself to look away. Not that he really wanted to. 

He smiled warmly, and for the first time in forever the gesture wasn't forced. "Well, I guess we're not alone anymore. Maybe we should hang out sometime? I mean, if you want..."

Kurt's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes! I'd love to!" he exclaimed, earning a few dirty looks from nearby tables. 

"How about Saturday?"

His heart sunk as Kurt's face fell. "I can't, I'm helping my dad. He has a tire shop and I work there when he needs me to or I want to earn a little extra money. This weekend is a little of both." Blaine nodded, understanding. Still, for the briefest moment he had actually had something to look forward to, and it was somewhat crushing to have it be taken away. Kurt bit his lip. "But I bet if I ask my dad, you could come over and hang out at the shop. I mean, it won't be anything exciting, but maybe we can go back to my house after for dinner or something."

Blaine could physically feel himself perk up. "I'd love that." He couldn't help but smile. When had that started? "You work on cars?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone always sound so surprised?" 

"Maybe because it's man's work," a gruff voice said behind him. Blaine looked up to see one of his, no, their tormentors standing behind Kurt, whose face had quickly melted into a disgusted sneer. 

"Wow, a homophobe, a bully, and a sexist too, who would have thought?" Kurt asked to no one in particular. 

"Shut up, butt boy," Kurt's face flushed a deep red, whether from embarrassment or anger Blaine couldn't be sure. "You wanna fight? Fight with your fists like a man."

Kurt snorted. "Like a caveman, you mean?"

The older boy just knocked the rest of Kurt's lunch onto the floor before smugly walking away. A teacher came over, but only to tell them to be sure and clean up the mess. They had missed the entire confrontation. Kurt looked miserable as he dropped to the floor to pick up the grapes that had rolled everywhere, and Blaine couldn't blame him. He slid off his own seat and scrambled around the dirty floor with Kurt to get all of the grapes. His new friend cursed as he miscalculated the distance of the edge of the table, slamming his head right into it. He looked like he was about to cry.

Blaine instinctively reached out and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. He wasn't expecting Kurt to recoil faster than if he were a rattlesnake. "Don't touch me," he snapped, pulling away, wrapping his arms around himself.

They finally gathered all of the stray fruit and dumped it in the trash, returning to their table. Blaine still had a bag of chips left, which he offered to share with Kurt, but he refused. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kurt looked up at him, lost in his daze. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's just..."

"You don't like to be touched, I get it."

Kurt shook his head, eyes looking sadder than ever, mixed with a bit of shame. "It's not just that."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what is it? Is it because I'm..." 

Kurt nodded. "It's not like you think, though. I just...I don't want to give them another reason to go after me," he finished, voice small. 

It hurt, but it made sense. "Ah,"

Kurt wiped at his eyes frantically. "See, I told you I suck at this."

Blaine smiled at him warmly. "You don't. And I get it. I don't want to make things worse for you. I mean, maybe we shouldn't hang out if they are going-"

"No," Kurt interjected, and Blaine was surprised at the force of the word. "I'd rather still be friends. That is..." He looked at Blaine hesitantly. "If you still want to be."

Blaine grinned. "‘Course I do,"

"Really?"

"Really." Kurt looked relieved. 

The bell rang, signaling them to return to class. They left the cafeteria together, parting only once they reached the second stairwell. "Hey, Kurt," Blaine called out just as he was about to turn the corner. "Thanks. It was nice not to be alone."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine had no idea why that smile affected him so much. "Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was nervous and excited all at the same time. There was something about Blaine that he just couldn't describe...a small voice in his head told him he was falling for him, but he shoved that away. He couldn't fall for Blaine, not when he couldn't even be upfront with who he really was.

He cursed as he banged his knuckle with the wrench he was using. "You alright there buddy?" his dad asked, wiping his hands on a towel as he walked over.

Kurt nodded, pulling himself out from under the car he was working on. "Yeah, my hand just slipped.

Burt nodded. "When's this friend of yours coming over?"

"Should be here any time now," Kurt replied. Burt smiled at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...it's nice. You making friends. I know it's hard for you..."

Kurt sighed. If he only knew. But that was the point; he didn't want his father to know, he shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that. "Blaine's different."

Burt clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad. You deserve to have a few good friends."

Kurt smiled wanly as a car pulled into the lot. "I think he's here."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Burt smiled at the newcomers as they got out of their car. "Hi, I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad," he introduced himself, offering his hand to both Blaine and his father. "Kurt's right inside, buddy, if you want to head in."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine mumbled shyly. "Bye Dad,"

Mr. Anderson nodded. "Goodbye. I'll pick you up from the Hummel's at nine o'clock sharp, alright?"

"Yes, dad,"

The boy ducked inside quickly. Burt couldn't help but smile after him. He turned back to Mr. Anderson, who shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "You have our address, right? Are you sure you don't just want me to drop Blaine off? I'd be more than happy-"

Mr. Anderson shook his head. "No, it's no trouble. You're already doing enough taking him the entire day."

Burt looked at him strangely, but ignored the little twitch in his gut at those words. "It's our pleasure. It's nice to see Kurt finally making some friends."

A peculiar look crossed Mr. Anderson's face. "Is your son...you know, too?"

Burt frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Mr. Anderson looked mildly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and leaned in a little closer, whispering conspiratorially. "You know, out."

Burt shook his head. "You mean as in gay?" Mr. Anderson nodded. "My son's not gay."

"Of course, my apologies," Mr. Anderson backtracked.

"But so you're saying that Blaine is. Gay."

"Yes." Mr. Anderson stiffened. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Burt gave him what he hoped was his most reassuring smile. "Of course not."

"Good, good," Mr. Anderson muttered. "Well, I'd better get going. Have a nice day,"

"Wait," Burt stopped him. "Why did you think that Kurt was gay?" A knot formed in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't chase away.

"Mr. Hummel...can I call you Burt?"

"Sure thing,"

Mr. Anderson took a deep breath. "Look, since Blaine came out, his so called friends have been...less than supportive."

"Let me guess, they abandoned him."

The other man nodded. "More or less."

"I see,"

"I just...you know how kids can be. They're cruel. I guess I just assumed that Blaine found someone else like him who won't judge him."

"My son is a very compassionate young man, Mr. Anderson," Burt replied, an edge creeping into his voice for no apparent reason.

"Please, it's Mark. And I am sure he is, again, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm just glad Blaine has found a friend. He's smiled more this past week than I have seen him smile in a long time. I'll always be grateful to your son for that."

Burt nodded, feeling a sudden pang of pride towards Kurt. "It goes both ways, you know." Both men nodded with the mutual understanding. Burt held out his hand, which Mark shook firmly.

"Have a good day, Burt."

"You too," Burt replied, standing there until the car pulled away.

Mark Anderson's words swirled around his head. It wasn't as if he had never contemplated the possibility that Kurt might be gay. He and his wife had suspected it for years. It had been apparent early on that Kurt wasn't like the other boys. And as hard as it was to accept initially, Burt wouldn't have his son any other way.

He didn't care if Kurt was gay. Sure, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. The whole thing made him a little uncomfortable, he didn't know much about how those sort of things worked. But the one thing he did know was that he loved his son.

Which is why he had never asked him about it. He hoped that Kurt knew that he could talk to him about anything, even that. The last thing he wanted to do was to confront Kurt with erroneous assumptions which would alienate his son even further. 

Shaking his head, Burt entered the shop. Blaine had put on an extra pair of coveralls, one of Kurt's it looked like. Even though Kurt wore a slightly smaller size, the cuffs of the pants were rolled at the bottom, slightly too long for the boy's short frame. He watched the two boys for a few moments from the doorway, unnoticed. Kurt was explaining all of the different tools to Blaine, who was nodding along in acknowledgement. There was a spark in Kurt's eyes that hadn't been there in ages. The last time it had been this strong was before his mother died. And his smile. It was so wide, so natural, so...carefree. Happy. Not until he saw that did he realize just how miserable Kurt had been lately. It felt like someone twisted a knife in his stomach. He was the dad, he should have been able to tell something was wrong. But Kurt kept things in, just like his mother. It didn't help that sometimes it felt like they were speaking an entirely different language altogether.

"How's it going so far?" he asked, finally deciding to break the spell. Kurt started, his face shifting ever so slightly, becoming a little more reserved. It broke his heart; his son shouldn't have to hide from him. He made a mental note to talk to Kurt later. Or at least give him an extra long hug.

"Pretty great!" Blaine said, beaming. "This is so cool! I can't believe Kurt knows how to do all this."

Burt chuckled, walking over and clapping Kurt on the shoulder proudly. "Well, he learned early. I think as soon as he could stand up straight I had him out here."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I learned how to walk trying to run away..." he mumbled. 

Burt fake glared at him. "You know you had a blast." He turned towards Blaine. "I used to send Kurt's mother and him up on the car lifts. He loved it, never seen a kid that happy."

"Dad," Kurt groaned, clearly blushing.

Burt laughed. "Sorry, kiddo, I'm your dad. It's my job to embarrass you.

Kurt merely rolled his eyes, returning to his work. Burt clapped him on the shoulder and turned to Blaine. "It's good to have you here, kid. Let me know if you need anything."

Blaine smiled at him bashfully. "Thanks."

No, Blaine, Burt thought as he walked away. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt bit his lip as he approached Blaine. Sure they had been hanging out all the time, and he considered him a friend, but he was nervous. He knew what it sounded like he was asking. A small part of him that he refused to acknowledge told him that it was exactly what it sounded like. Sighing deeply, he glanced around to make sure the coast was clear. He didn't want any interruptions.

"Hey," he said softly, not wanting to startle Blaine. He knew how bad it could be when someone sneaks up on you.

Blaine looked up at him, grinning as he shoved a book inside. "What's up?" he asked, standing and shutting his locker. 

Kurt shrugged. "Not much. Um, but there is something I want to ask you."

Blaine nodded, interested. "Shoot."

"I, um..." Kurt muttered, suddenly losing his nerve, drowning in embarrassment as he felt a blush rise up his face. He chanced a look at Blaine, who was starting to look concerned.

"Kurt, whatever it is, it's okay. We're friends. What's up?"

"Well, the Sadie Hawkins Dance is next Friday."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked hesitantly, a look crossing his features. This was a mistake.

"I want wondering if you wanted to go? With me. Like as friends?" he finished nervously.

Blaine looked at him sadly and Kurt just wanted to run away. Instead he took a deep breath and stood his ground. "Kurt..."

He shook his head, looking away, unable to look at Blaine anymore. "I'm sorry, this was stupid."

"Hey," Blaine chided, reaching for his hand. Kurt even surprised himself he let Blaine take it, though it helped that the hallway was deserted. "It's not stupid."

"But you don't want to go."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's not that. It's just...I already have a date."

Kurt felt his stomach plummet. "A date?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, um, Colin, you know Colin, right?" Kurt nodded. Everyone knew Colin. "He asked me yesterday."

"That's...."

"Yeah...."

"Well, guess I have a date with Meg Ryan next Friday."

"Hey," Blaine squeezed his hand before dropping it as someone walked around the corner. "You should still come."

Kurt snorted. "I highly doubt I'll find a date."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "You don't need one. Just come and you can hang out with me and Colin."

Kurt bit his lip. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your big night."

Blaine looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, I'd rather be going with you." He froze, eyes wide. "I mean,"

Kurt smiled understandingly. "I know."

Blaine looked at him expectantly. "So, you coming?"

Kurt sighed. "Why not. Who knows, it could be fun."

Blaine grinned. "It will be. Trust me."

Kurt smiled softly. "I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit rough, but hang in there! <3

Blaine waited nervously at his front door. This was his first high school dance, and he had no idea what to expect. He glanced at his watch just about every five seconds as he waited for Colin's dad to pick him up. There was a chuckle from across the room. He glanced up at his father. "That's not going to make him come any quicker."

Blaine sighed, tensing. He never knew what to expect from his father. "I know."

His father took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine...have fun tonight."

That was unexpected. He had expected his father to go postal when he found out that Blaine was attending this dance with another boy. Yet he seemed calm, almost as if he approved. He wondered for a moment who this man was and what he had done with his father. "Thanks, I will."

His father smiled at him. "I...I'm proud of you son." That was even more unexpected. "I might not understand....everything, but...I know that this tonight can't be easy for you." He shook his head. "I'm not very good at this."

Blaine smiled softly, those few words enough. "It's okay. And thank you."

His father smiled sheepishly. "Come, give your old man a hug." Blaine complied, completely confused. His father had never been the hugging type, even less so recently. But he couldn't complain. He seemed sincere, and Blaine would take any affection from him that he could get. A horn honked outside. "You'd better get going."

"Okay, bye Dad,"

"Call if you're going to be late."

"I will, Dad,"

"Bye," Blaine called back before ducking out the door, stumbling towards Colin's car, not knowing what to do with his emotions. It was going to be a long night.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Kurt grinned as he watched Blaine dance like a lunatic. It didn't matter; the three of them were off in a corner surrounded by a ten foot radius of nobody, so any unusual dancing was not a target for harassment. It was like they weren't even there for most of the school. Kurt didn't mind that one bit. Blaine clearly was having a good time. Kurt had never seen him look so...carefree. He sighed as he twirled Colin around. He wasn't quite sure why the sight of the two dancing bothered him so much, but it did.

The dance was quickly entering the phase where everyone is exhausted and cranky and wants to go home. Colin turned to Blaine. "Wanna wait for my dad outside?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure. Kurt, you coming?"

Before he could answer, Colin cut him off. "I was hoping maybe we could get a little privacy before calling it a night?

Blaine looked between him and Kurt nervously. "Oh, um..."

Kurt put on what he hoped was his best smile considering his heart was inexplicably shattering. "Go on, I'll see you Monday."

Blaine frowned. "You sure? You'll be okay by yourself?"

Kurt nodded. "My dad will be here soon, go."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, though he put on a smile when he turned to Colin. "Night, Kurt,"

"Night," Kurt called to their retreating form. Sighing, he turned to the refreshment table, which thankfully still had a few Hershey bars left, which he purchased without a second thought. It was turning into a three bar kind of night.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Blaine had a feeling he knew what Colin wanted, and he wondered if there was something wrong with himself. He was about to be kissed, his first kiss, why wasn't he more excited? Because he's not Kurt. He banished the thought from his head. He wasn't allowed to think about Kurt like that, even if he had suspicions that Kurt might like him too.

"So..." he muttered as they walked along the sidewalk, sort of away from the front entrance which was currently clogged with cars picking up their children. 

Colin smiled at him, tugging on his hand. "I had fun tonight.

His mind flashed to Kurt laughing at his ridiculous moves. "Yeah, me too."

Colin leaned closer. "Want to have some more fun?"

Before Blaine could respond, a loud voice shouted, "Ew, gross!" He shut his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. "Why don't you take that faggy crap somewhere else."

Blaine whipped around, facing his attackers. "I have just about had enough of you and your stupid insults. You know an offensive word, la-di-da, I'm so not impressed. Just stop already."

The ringleader glared at him, stepping forward intimidatingly. "Oh yeah? You gonna make me?" His cronies laughed mercilessly. "I think we need to teach these two freaks some manners."

"Blaine, come on, let's get out of here," Colin muttered quietly, gripping his arm in an attempt to steer him away. 

The ringleader blocked their path. "I think the fun's just starting. Wouldn't want to miss the show, now would you boys?"

"What kind of show is that?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding braver than he felt.

"The one where we beat the living shit out of you."

Blind terror washed over Blaine, panic rising up and threatening to spill as bile. He started to run, but one of the thugs stuck out a leg and tripped him. He fell to the ground, barely catching himself with his hands when the blows began to fall. I'm going to die, he realized in horror. I'm going to die.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream, praying that someone would come and help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warning for violence (mostly aftermath).

Kurt sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, ripping open his first candy bar. His dad wasn't going to be there for another five minutes, but he had to get outside. It was just too noisy inside. He heard some yelling, but tried to ignore it. Teenage boys (not including himself) could be so crude. Probably fighting over some girl.

And then his blood ran cold as a screech pierced the air. His heart seized up. It sounded like Blaine. He moved quickly towards the sound, knowing how unsafe his action was but not caring because Blaine. He gasped, hiding in a shadow as he turned the corner. It was Blaine, sprawled out on the pavement, sobbing like a baby as he was hit mercilessly over and over. He couldn't see Colin and at that moment he was selfish and didn't care. He desperately wanted to run over and pull them off of his friend, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. He turned away quickly, racing back to the school. A police officer was standing at the entrance, watching as people left.

"Sir," Kurt panted frantically as he stumbled over to the officer. "You have to help him,"

The man frowned. "What's going on, son?"

"My friend. They won't stop hitting him." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please."

The officer nodded, frowning seriously. He places a hand on Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. "Where?"

"Around the corner." The cop nodded, running off in that direction. 

"Hey!" He heard the officer shout. "Away from him! Now! Hands where I can see them and don't even think about running."

Kurt hugged himself tightly, shaking violently. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Blaine lying there in a pool of his own blood. He let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, Kiddo, ready to leave?" He jumped at his father's voice. Burt walked so he was facing his son when he didn't respond, frowning in concern. "Kurt, what's wrong? What's going on? Kurt, talk to me." His voice was a little harsh, but Kurt knew it was only because he was starting to get a little scared.

"Blaine." It was all he could manage.

"Blaine hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, never. They hurt him."

Burt leaned closer. "Hurt him how." Just then an ambulance pulled into the parking lot, weaving its way through the crowd. "Shit," Burt whispered under his breath, pulling Kurt towards him into a tight hug. "He'll be okay, buddy."

Kurt could tell his father wasn't convinced. "He has to be," he gasped. "I need to see him. Dad, I need to see him," he muttered frantically. "I need to see if he's okay."

He felt more than saw Burt shake his head. "Buddy, he's probably a mess right now. You don't need to see him like that."

Kurt stopped trying to fight back his tears, everything just too much to handle. "He needs me. I'm his friend."

The arms around him tightened. "I know it sucks, but I don't think there's anything you can do for him right now, bud."

"Excuse me," a relatively familiar voice interrupted. Kurt turned in his father's embrace to look up at the officer he had dealt with earlier. "Are you the boy who told me about the attack?" Kurt nodded numbly. "Are you his father?"

"Yeah, um, Burt Hummel, Officer," he introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Just call me Carl," the officer instructed, taking his hand. "Mind if I ask your son a few questions?"

Burt's grip tightened. "Kurt didn't do anything."

Carl smiled. "I know, but he might know why two students were almost beaten to death back there." Kurt gasped for air, suddenly feeling like he was going to pass out.

"Hey," Burt muttered in his ear. "I've got you, kiddo."

"Don't worry, son, they'll both be alright, thanks to you. You have quite a kid here, Mr. Hummel."

"Please, it's Burt."

Kurt inhaled deeply. "Blaine's going to be okay?"

Carl nodded. "He's going to be in the hospital for a while, but the paramedics seemed optimistic." He paused, seeming not to know if he should continue. "Do you have any idea why they were attacked."

Kurt shrugged, suddenly aware of his father's presence like he hadn't been before. He had kept everything from him, all of the bullying and abuse. It was embarrassing; he didn't want his dad thinking he was weak. But he had to help Blaine. That was all that mattered now. "I...well, they sort of give us trouble a lot."

Carl frowned. "What sort of trouble?"

"Calling us names, shoving us into lockers, you know."

"How long has this been going on, kiddo?" Burt asked softly. Kurt couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"About since school started." Burt took in a sharp breath. "I mean, mostly after Blaine came out."

Carl nodded in understanding. "I see. What sort of names did they call you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Gay, fairy, the other eff one."

"Thank you, Kurt, I think that's all I need to know. I'll be in touch if I need anything else. And Kurt? Thank you for doing the right thing."

Kurt shrugged. "Anyone would've."

Carl shook his head sadly. "I wish that were true. Goodnight," he said before walking away to converse with some of the school officials.

Burt gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Let's get home, kiddo."

"But-"

"No. He'll probably be going through a lot of tests tonight. You can see him in a few days once he's doing better. I promise, we'll call his parents tomorrow and check on how he is,okay?"

Kurt sighed. "Fine."

The car ride home was silent except for the soft hum of the radio. Kurt felt drained, and was hoping his father would just let him go to bed, but instead he was steered towards the couch. His dad perched himself on the coffee table so they were sitting right across from each other. "Kurt, why didn't you tell me you were having problems at school?" Kurt just shrugged, eyes glued on his clasped hands. "Kurt, look at me."

He did and it made him want to cry. That worry on his dad's face, the disappointment. That was why he never said anything. Kurt knew he wasn't the son he wanted, he didn't want to give him another reason to be let down. "I didn't want to bother you."

Burt let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Kurt, this is the kind of stuff you can bother me with. I want to know if someone is giving you a hard time, okay?" Kurt nodded, not entirely convinced. "Did you get a look at those idiots who went after Blaine?"

"Yeah," 

"Are they the same ones that usually bother you two?"

"Some,"

"Are there others?"

Kurt hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Burt swore under his breath. "I'm going to have a talk with the school. This is ridiculous." Instinctively, Kurt curled up on himself. "Hey, bud, don't shut me out. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back there," Kurt muttered, his voice small.

"You have to go to school, Kurt, it's the law."

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "I don't feel safe there," he managed to get out, heaving for air.

Burt slid onto the couch next to him, scooping him into his arms. "Hey, hey, you're safe now, I've got ya." He kissed the top of his head gently. "You don't have to go back."

"But you just said-"

"I'm going to find you another school. One where you can be safe."

Emotions flooded over Kurt, but all he could do was nod and cling to his father. "I love you, Dad," he whispered. 

"Oh, Buddy," his dad mumbled, hugging him tighter. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It's a nice long one! Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I love you all!
> 
> Keep an eye out for the sequel, which is already longer than this one was! [AN: This may or may not have ever been posted, I will update if/when I find it as I go through my files.]

Blaine sighed as he settled into his bed, finally home from the hospital. It was nice to be home, but he still ached everywhere. He knew he was lucky, but he didn't feel very lucky. It had been a week since the attack, and it felt like his life was falling apart. One of his old friends, Max, had come by the hospital, offering a bumbling apology. He seemed to be sincere, the attack really hitting a nerve. Blaine ignored his spiteful side and managed to at least partially forgive him. 

But the one person he wanted to see desperately hadn't come. Kurt. Yes, they hadn't been friends long, but he was different than any friend he'd ever had before. Kurt got him in a way he couldn't quite understand and he just felt good hanging out with him. But it had been a whole week. A whole week with nothing. A week from hell when he needed his best friend the most.

There was a knock on his door. "Sweetie?" his mother called, opening the door a crack and poking her head in. "You have a visitor."

Blaine shut his eyes, grumbling as he buried his head the best he could. "I don't want to see anyone."

"It's Kurt."

"I don't want to see him." That was a blatant lie.

"Blaine?" He breathed deeply. That was Kurt's voice.

"Fine," he sighed, too drained to argue any more.

The door opened all the way and Kurt stood there holding a gorgeous arrangement of flowers, looking nervous. His eyes met Blaine's, and they were inexplicably terrified. "Hi," he muttered softly, his voice sounding strange.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Blaine demanded, still angry with Kurt as much as he wanted to see him.

Kurt nodded, walking inside slowly. "Here," he muttered, offering the flowers to Blaine. "These are for you."

Blaine held up his plastered arm. "There's a table right there," he mumbled, gesturing wildly with his cast. Kurt winced at his tone but complied, pulling a chair over to sit next to the bed.

Kurt fidgeted, clearly not knowing what to do. "So...how are you?"

There was no answer to that. Blaine felt like his head was spinning. "Where have you been?"

"What?"

"Where have you been? Why are you only just coming to see how I am doing. Why do you care how I am, you haven't cared this whole week when I could have used my best friend!" It was as if he had slashed Kurt's heart open with a knife, that much was clearly written on the other boy's face. Kurt shut his eyes firmly. 

"I couldn't, Blaine,"

"You couldn't? And why not? Too busy?"

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine hated himself for making him look that miserable, but all of the pent up anger he hadn't been dealing with since the attack was just pouring out. He wanted to stop, but it was like an out of control train. "Of course not. I haven't been able to think about anything else."

"Then where were you?"

Kurt rubbed his face with both hands. "At first, my dad wouldn't let me go to the hospital. I got hysterical that night, he was worried I'd have a panic attack or get in the way. But then...I just couldn't. Every time I tried to go, all I could see was you lying in your own blood and I just couldn't...." He sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and that was when Blaine knew something was wrong. Kurt would never do that in his right mind. "I just keep flashing back to that night..." He shuddered visibly. "Seeing you like that...so broken, I just...never wanted to see you like that again. And I guess I was worried that you'd still be broken."

Blaine smiled wryly, his anger ebbing away. He held up his arm, only wincing a little. "I still am."

Kurt shook his head. "I know, it wasn't that though. I guess I was worried you wouldn't be you anymore."

"Still me." Blaine replied with a tired smile. He frowned, Kurt's words just hitting him. "Wait, you saw me?"

Kurt nodded, fidgeting his hands. "Yeah, I um, was waiting for my dad and I saw them. And you. So I ran back to get help from the police-"

"You're the one who got help?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied softly.

A lump formed in Blaine's throat and tears prickled at his eyes. "Kurt," he choked out. "You...you saved my life."

Kurt blushed. "I couldn't stop them. I wanted to, but they were so big..."

"Hey," Blaine cut him off, reaching over with his good hand and gripping Kurt's. "You did stop them, okay?" He patted on the bed with his other arm. "Come here," Kurt gave him a confused look. "I want to give you a hug, but I'm, uh, sort of immobilized at the moment."

"Oh," Kurt mumbled, looking at the bed hesitantly. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Blaine patted the bed again. "It's fine, trust me. You won't hurt me, I promise. I'll tell you if I need you to move, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt sat down gingerly next to him before laying parallel, gently wrapping his arms around Blaine's body. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it didn't cause him pain, so Blaine kept his mouth shut and moved his good arm around Kurt. He felt Kurt shaking next to him, taking steadying breaths as he fought back his emotions. "This was another reason I didn't come see you. I should be trying to make you feel better, not the other way around."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt as much as he dared. "It's okay. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time before, it was just..."

"I never meant to make you feel like I abandoned you, Blaine."

"I know. You were dealing with your own stuff."

"I still should have checked in-"

"Enough. I forgive you, okay? You're here now, and I kinda sorta need my best friend."

Kurt blushed, looking up at him. Blaine's heart did a fluttery little dance. "Am I really your best friend?"

"Of course you are," Blaine responded as if the answer was obvious. 

Kurt rested his cheek next to Blaine's on the pillow. "You're mine too, you know." He shook his head. "What were you two doing over there anyway?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, not able to look Kurt in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"At the dance. Why did you and Colin go so far away?"

Blaine shrugged slightly, Kurt's head bobbing with the movement. 

"I dunno," Blaine muttered. 

"Blaine," Kurt said sharply, a strange thrill running through his skin at the sound. "You kissed him, didn't you," he added, his voice softer and a little sad.

Blaine shook his head, wincing as the healing cuts on his head throbbed. "No, I didn't. I mean, that's why we were going over there, I'm pretty sure. But we didn't get a chance. I didn't kiss him, Kurt." Blaine wasn't entirely sure why it was important to convince Kurt of this, but something deep down told him it was. 

Kurt's hand traced up his chest and Blaine had to suppress a shiver. He played with the collar of Blaine's pajamas. Oh my god, I'm lying in bed with Kurt in my pajamas. "But you would have, if you weren't interrupted, wouldn't you."

Sighing, Blaine rubbed his good hand over Kurt's back soothingly. "Kurt-"

The boy in his arms shook his head ever so slightly. "Blaine, it's fine. It's great, even. I mean, why wouldn't you have kissed him?"

"Because he wasn't you."

He froze, the words slipping out before he had a chance for him to register them. Kurt stilled his body, only moving to stare up at Blaine, who couldn't look away this time. His bright blue gorgeous eyes were wide with shock. "Blaine," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt I didn't mean-"

"Blaine,"

"I know you're not, and you've been such a great friend and I just-"

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Blaine complied, gazing down at Kurt who looked like he was biting back a smile. They sat in silence for several minutes, Kurt's fingers tracing circles onto Blaine's chest. If he wasn't so suddenly nervous, Blaine probably would have drifted off to sleep. "Oh my god," Kurt muttered after a while. "That could have been me."

"Kurt..."

"If I had gotten to you before Colin, that could have been us in that parking lot." He shuddered instinctively. "How is Colin, by the way?"

"Pretty bad," Blaine sighed. "He's still in the hospital, but they think he'll be released in a day or two."

"That's good, I mean, considering."

"Yeah."

There was a long, protracted silence. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest, sighing as Blaine brought a hand to his head and started to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" Kurt's voice wavered ever so slightly. Blaine tightened his grip.

"Of course."

The boy in his arms took a deep breath. "Remember when we first met? And I told you I thought you were brave?"

"Yeah..." he replied, not really sure where this was going. 

"Well, part of the reason I thought that was because you found the courage to do what I was too terrified to do. Blaine..." Kurt looked directly into his eyes, taking a steadying breath. "Blaine, I'm gay." He exhaled shakily. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that," he muttered.

Blaine leaned forward, nestling his head next to Kurt's comfortingly, hoping it could make up for the fact he couldn't give him a better hug. His heart was pounding with excitement and relief and practically every other emotion in the book. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt," he whispered into his friend's ear.

"I've never told anyone." Kurt muttered, his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt. His warm breath tickled a little in a most pleasant way. 

"I'm glad you told me, Kurt." Blaine murmured, trying to stay focused, a task which proved exceedingly difficult because, oh, did Kurt always smell this good?

He felt Kurt stiffen. "I have to tell my dad." Kurt wiggled so they were looking at each other again, terror in his eyes. "I have no idea how he'll take it."

Blaine nodded, knowing the feeling intimately. "Look, I don't know your dad well, but I have a feeling he'll be okay. I feel like he's a bit more of an understanding person than my dad, and even he's starting to come around." He brushed a stray lock of hair out of Kurt's face. "And no matter what, you've got me."

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, the smallest hint of a smile creeping onto his face. "Just...don't say anything, okay? I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Of course." Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's head before he realized what he was doing. Kurt didn't say anything, so he decided to let it pass. "So all that stuff at school was just an act."

Kurt slumped against him and Blaine instantly regretted his words. He should have known better. "They already have enough reasons to hate me. I didn't want them to know I was weak."

Blaine shook his head, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand. "You are not weak, Kurt. You're one of the strongest people I know. Don't listen to them. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, okay? It's just a part of who you are. If they can't deal with it, screw 'em."

Kurt's face twisted into a grin. "I'd prefer not to. Not really my type," he quipped. Blaine looked down at him in disbelief before bursting out in laughter.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he muttered softly.

"All good, I hope."

Blaine grinned. "The best." He stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "Well, then. What is your type?"

Kurt smiled softly before leaning up, pressing his lips gently against Blaine's. It took Blaine by surprise and suddenly he was awash with emotions he didn't even know he had. He pushed up slightly, wanting to be as close to Kurt as possible. Way too soon, Kurt pulled back, smiling down at him shyly. "Was that okay?"

Blaine chuckled. "That was way more than okay, Kurt."

His friend smiled up at him dumbly, settling back to his original position at his side. "I've never kissed anyone before," he informed Blaine in a quite awe.

Blaine shot him what had to be his dopiest grin. "Me neither."

Kurt looked suddenly scared and Blaine just wanted to make it go away. "So, what does this mean? For us? Are we dating? I don't know if I'm ready for that...I'm sorry," he mumbled in unnecessary apology.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for. And as far as I'm concerned, we're still just friends. A kiss doesn't mean you're dating, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I know." He played with Blaine's collar again. "Would you?" he asked.

"Would I what?"

"Date me? If...if things were different?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah, I would."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "I wish I could make things different."

Blaine rubbed his back again. "How about we just try to focus on here and now, okay? We have all the time in the world to figure all the rest out, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay." They laid there in silence for several minutes. "Do you have any idea how long you'll be out of school?"

All of the bubbles that had invaded Blaine's stomach in the past few minutes popped suddenly. He had been dreading this. "Kurt...I'm not going back to school. Not that one, anyways."

His friend nodded, his lips thin. "I figured as much."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I don't mean to leave you there all alone. It's just...I can't go back."

Kurt smiled up at him sadly. "I know, Blaine." He sighed. "It's okay, though. I'm not going back there either."

Blaine pulled back, startled. "What do you mean?"

"I'm transferring."

Blaine let out a low whistle. "How did you manage to pull that off?"

Kurt shrugged. "That night, it sort of came out that people had been giving me problems. My dad was pissed, obviously, and made a stink about it and the administration agreed it would be best for me to leave. Figured I'd just be a liability for the next time they couldn't keep their animals in check," he finished derisively. 

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, hope stirring in his chest for the slightest of moments.

"McKinley High. It's not much different than our old school, but nobody knows me there. Maybe it can be a fresh start."

Blaine felt like his heart was shattering. "Maybe."

"What about you?"

"Dalton Academy," Blaine muttered, suddenly feeling self conscious about the fact that he could afford a safer place. Kurt was stuck going to what could possibly be another hell hole while he got a second chance. It wasn't fair. "They have a zero tolerance bullying policy."

Kurt nodded. "That'll be good for you."

Blaine sighed miserably. "I wish I could take you with me."

Kurt shrugged in what was supposed to be a non-committal manner. "At least we can still see each other after school, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "Dalton's about two hours away. I'm probably going to board there. I'll be home most weekends, though."

"Oh." He hated the disappointment in Kurt's voice and hated that he was the one who put it there. "When do you start?"

"Probably not until January. I need some time to heal up a bit." He screwed up his face. "They aren't accepting any credit for first semester, since I only completed like a month of it. I'll be so far behind. It's gonna suck." Mostly because you won't be there.

Kurt smiled up at him, clearly putting on a brave face. "You'll be fine. I just hope we are."

Blaine kissed him on the forehead, not quite sure if he was allowed to do this but thankful that Kurt let him. "We'll be okay."

Nodding, Kurt inched his way further up the bed. "I can come over everyday after school, at least until you go off and leave me," he teased.

Blaine smiled at him warmly, wishing he knew how to put into words what the offer meant. "That sounds fantastic," he muttered, hugging Kurt again.

I love you, he thought, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.


End file.
